disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Where Do I Go from Here?
"Where Do I Go From Here?" es una canción de la película Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. Pocahontas esta canción tras encontrar el compás de John Smith en la nieve y se aflija por su "muerte." Ella luego canta esta canción cerca del final de la película, cuando ella se da cuenta que debe ser ella misma para que la gente la acepte verdaderamente, y cuando ella está dividida entre su antiguo amor, John Smith y su nuevo amor, John Rolfe. La escena refleja la escena de la película, Mulan, cuando Mulan canta ''Reflection'', mientras ambas chicas miran su reflejo, se limpian todo su maquillaje y se dejan caer con la intención de aceptarse por lo que son. Letra Inglés= The earth is cold The fields are bare The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere The birds move on So they survive When snow so deep The bears all sleep to keep themselves alive They do what they must for now And trust in their plan If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am Coro: But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here? My world has changed and so have I I've learned to choose And even learned to say goodbye The path ahead's so hard to see It winds and bends but where it ends Depends on only me In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known Now it seems it's time to start A new life on my own Coro: But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here? Reprise: In some new place on some new face I've never seen I might find where I belong someday And there may even be another dream for me Waiting there somewhere along the way Who knows where I go from here? So many voices, only one thing's clear There's nothing to lose, nothing to fear The past is gone, I must move on from here |-|Español Latino= Qué frío en el campo hay Mil ramas el viento Mece sin cesar Las aves van a emigrar Si nieve cae los osos pronto iran a hibernar Haran lo que hay que hacer Y en ellos creer Si llego a confiar en mí podré Ser libre al fin Coro: Dime hacia donde iré Son tantas voces No sé que hacer ¿Cuál es la voz Qué debo yo seguir? ¿Cómo sabre donde tendré Que ir? Todo cambió y también yo Hoy se elegir y también se decir adiós Difícil es ver más allá No se si haya algún final Dependerá de mí Siento que mi corazón vacío quedó Es tiempo de volar en una dirección Coro: Dime hacia donde iré Son tantas voces No se qué hacer ¿Cuál es la voz Que debo yo seguir? ¿Cómo sabre donde Tendré Que ir? Reprise: En un lugar un nuevo rostro encontré Hallaré el lugar de donde soy Tal vez yo vea otro sueño florecer Esperando por donde yo voy Dime hacia donde iré Son tantas voces No se qué hacer No voy a perder, no lloraré Todo paso, hoy debo yo ¡seguir! |-|Castellano= Se oculta el sol La luz se va Las plantas luchan contra el huracán glacial Las aves van cruzando el mar Los osos marchan a dormir para sobrevivir Saben lo que van a hacer y siguen su plan Con el mío intentaré saber por fin quién soy Coro: No sé dónde debo ir Hay tantas voces resonando en mi ¿Cuál es la voz que debería oír? ¿Cómo sabré a dónde iré por fin? Mi mundo cambia y también yo,puedo elegir Incluso sé decir adiós. El rumbo que debo seguir no puedo ver A dónde iré dependerá de mi Hay un ansia de volar en mi corazón Una vida que llenar perturba mi razón Coro: No sé dónde debo ir Hay tantas voces resonando en mi ¿Cuál es la voz que debería oír? ¿Cómo sabré a dónde iré por fin? Reprise: En otro rostro, en un lugar, ocurrirá Tal vez lea cual será mi hogar Incluso puede que haya un sueño para mí Esperando que llegue hacia él No sé dónde debo ir Con tantas voces solo sé decir ¿Que puedo perder?¿Porque temer? Alguien se fue, debo salir de ¡aquí! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Categoría:Canciones de Princesas Disney Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones tristes